Norse Deity Physiology
The power to use the traits and powers of Norse Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities The user has access to the power and abilities of the Gods and Goddesses of Norse mythology and Germanic mythology. Somewhat like Greek mythology, Norse also had three broad groups of deities, although they weren't supplanted by succeeding groups but intermingled and revered/placated simultaneously. :Æsir are connected to war, nobility and power. :Vanir are associated with fertility, wisdom and the ability to see the future. :Jötunn, the Giants, are connected to primal, untamed and destructive aspects of nature, and many were more placated than worshiped. Note that several jotun were counted among the other groups more than on their own. Consistent of *Anglo-Saxon Mythology *Continental Germanic Mythology *Norse Mythology Deities 'Æsir' *'Balder' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fearlessness **Invulnerability (Except against mistletoe) **Light Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Precognition ***Precognitive Dreaming **Pure Heart **Purification **Supernatural Beauty *'Bragi' **Artistic Intuition **Empathic Voice **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Wisdom **Inscription Casting **Music Manipulation **Omnilegence **Omnilingualism **Persuasion **Voice Manipulation *'Forseti' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Healing **Light Generation **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Frig' **Clairvoyance **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Inducement **Nigh Omniscience **Precognition *'Gefjon' **Clairvoyance **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Inducement **Precognition **Shapeshifting *'Heimdall' **Absolute Senses **Clairvoyance **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Hearing ***Enhanced Vision ****Night Vision ****Telescopic Vision **Guardianship **Precognition *'Hel' **Age Acceleration **Death-Force Manipulation **Death Inducement **Disease Manipulation **Ice Manipulation (in her realm) **Kiss of Death **Necromancy **Necrosis Inducement **Underworld Lordship *'Höðr' **Darkness Manipulation **Winter Manipulation *'Iðunn' **Age Shifting ***Youth Inducement **Plant Manipulation *'Máni' **Lunar Embodiment ***Lunar Manipulation *'Odin' **Clairvoyance **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Hunting Intuition **Insanity Inducement **Magic **Necromancy ***Death Inducement ***Reanimation **Nigh Omniscience **Precognition **Predator Instinct **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Sif' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Gold Mimicry (limited to her hair) **Guardianship **Magic Immunity **Plant Growth *'Sól' **Solar Embodiment ***Solar Manipulation *'Thor' **Blunt Weapon Proficiency ***Empathic Weaponry **Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ****Lightning Bolt Projection **Divine Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation **Guardianship **Purification **Sky Energy Manipulation ***Celestial Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation **Soil Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Supernatural Strength **Terrain Manipulation *'Týr' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Fear Masking **Guardianship **Justice Embodiment **Law Inducement **Law Intuition **Lie Detection **War Manipulation ***War Inducement 'Vanir' *'Freyr' **Enhanced Endurance **Fertility Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Peace Manipulation **Serenity Inducement **Sexual Inducement **Solar Manipulation **Summer Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Freyja' **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Inducement **Gold Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Magic **Necromancy ***Death Inducement **Sexual Inducement **Shamanism **Supernatural Beauty **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Gullveig' **Magic ***Dark Arts **Nigh Omniscience **Prescience **Resurrection *'Njörðr' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Fertility Inducement ***Plant Growth **Ichthyoid Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation 'Jötunn' *'Ægir' **Alcohol Manipulation **Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Party Inducement *'Gerðr' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Light Generation **Plant Growth **Supernatural Beauty *'Loki' **Decoy Creation **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Fear Masking **Fire Manipulation **Gender Transformation **Illusion Manipulation **Intuitive Aptitude **Invisibility **Magic **Shapeshifting **Snake Manipulation **Tactical Analysis **Trickster *'Rán' **Death Inducement ***Drowning **Ocean Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Skaði' **Enhanced Accuracy **Mountain Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Winter Manipulation Associations *Draugr Physiology *Valkyrie Physiology Limitations * User may be destined to die in Ragnarök, the Norse version of the End Times. * User may still be mortal, with their youth being intact only by the Apples of Iðunn. Known Users Gallery Asgardians Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Asgardians (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Frost Giants Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Frost Giants (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Vikingdom Thor.jpg|Thor (Vikingdom) Asgardians.jpg|Asgardians (Marvel) and few others Exiles_Asgardians.jpg|Asgardians (Marvel) in exile Sandman Aesir Envoy.jpg|Odin, Thor and Loki (DC Comics) guderne.jpg|Thor, Loki, Þjálfi and Röskva... and Quark (Valhalla) Brom Krampus.jpg|Krampus (Krampus the Yule Lord), son of Hel and grandson of Loki Brom_Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus (Krampus: The Yule Lord), formerly known as Baldr. Mr Wednesday American Gods.png|Mr. Wednesday (American Gods), Odin's American incarnation. Low Key Lyesmith American Gods.jpg|Low Key Lyesmith (American Gods), American Incarnation of Loki. Sif H.png|Sif (Valkyrie Crusade) Thor H.png|Thor (Valkyrie Crusade) Frigg_H.png|Frigg (Valkyrie Crusade) Odin_H.png|Odin (Valkyrie Crusade) Tyr_H.png|Tyr (Valkyrie Crusade) Loki_H.png|Loki (Valkyrie Crusade) Freyja_H.png|Freyja (Valkyrie Crusade) Fire God Surtr H.png|Surtr (Valkyrie Crusade) Storm Hrungnir H.png|Hrungnir (Valkyrie Crusade) Joanna-beauchamp.jpg|Joanna Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) is Skadi, the Mother Goddess of Earth. Ingridbeauchamo.jpg|Ingrid Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) is Erda, the Norse Goddess of Hearth. Freya2.jpg|Freya Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) is the Norse Goddess of Love and Beauty. Witches.Of.East.End.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-AFG 20150210-18400741.jpg|Bran Gardiner and Freddie Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) are Loki, the God of mischief and Fryr, the God of Sun. Triplemoonlibro1.png|Mardi and Molly Overbrook (Summer on East End Series) are the daughters of Thor, Magdi and Mooi, goddess of rage and strenght Woden The Wocked + The Divine.jpg|Woden (The Wicked + The Divine) Urdr The Wicked + The Divine Norns 01.jpg|The Norns (The Wicked + The Divine) led by Cassandra Igarashi/Urdr Hel Fables.jpg|Hel (Fables) Thor Tarot Witch of the Black Rose 01.jpg|Thor (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Loki Fire Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Loki (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Hel Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Hel (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Jormungand Midgard Serpent Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Jormungand (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Frost Giants Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Frost Giants (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Balder (God of War 2018).jpg|Balder (God of War 2018) Freya GoW.png|Freya (God of War 2018) Thor GoW.jpg|Thor (God of War 2018) File:Freya_SMITE.jpg|Freya (SMITE) Queen of the Valkyries File:Hel_SMITE.jpg|Hel (SMITE) Goddess of the Underworld File:Loki_SMITE.jpg|Loki (SMITE) The Trickster God File:Odin_SMITE.jpg|Odin (SMITE) The Allfather File:Skadi_SMITE.jpg|Skadi (SMITE) Goddess of Winter File:Sol_SMITE.jpg|Sol (SMITE) Goddess of the Sun File:Thor_SMITE.jpg|Thor (SMITE) God of Thunder File:Tyr_SMITE.jpg|Tyr (SMITE) The Lawgiver File:Ullr_SMITE.jpg|Ullr (SMITE) The Glorious One Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries